tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
TotalDramaFan123 as "Noah" (Camp Drama)
21:43 TotalDramaFan123 4a05d964@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.5.217.100 has joined #newcomers 21:43 <@CD-TDA> Hai, TDF123. We'll commence momentarily. 21:43 Alright! Excited! :D 21:44 <@CD-TDA> Great, we appreciate the enthusiasm, lol. 21:44 <@CD-TDA> Anyways, let's get this thing started... 21:44 <@CD-TDA> Hi, TDF123. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 21:45 My username is TotalDramaFan123, and I am auditioning for the roles of Noah and Sadie. 21:47 <@CD-TDA> Whoops. 21:47 <@CD-TDA> Sorry. 21:47 <@Bigez> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Noah, and then you can audition for Sadie right after. 21:48 <@CD-TDA> (I have to go for a bit. Bigez will take over. :)) 21:48 <@CD-TDA> (Good luck!) 21:48 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:48 Alright, thanks. :) 21:48 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 21:48 Okay. 21:48 <@Bigez> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 21:48 8 21:48 <@Bigez> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 21:48 8 21:49 CD-TDA has changed nick to CDinner 21:49 <@Bigez> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:49 No 21:50 <@Bigez> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 21:50 Okay 21:50 <@Bigez> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 21:51 I think it'd definitely be interesting if Noah were to end up in a relationship with someone like Izzy, or Eva. I think overall I'd be open to him getting into a relationship with anyone though. 21:51 <@Bigez> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 21:52 Yes, I think I will try and apply a few new developments to Noah's character. 21:52 <@Bigez> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 21:53 Anti-hero 21:53 <@Bigez> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 21:53 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:TotalDramaFan123#Camp_Drama_Auditions_.26_Confessional 21:55 <@Bigez> Great. Your character for your scene is Eva. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 21:55 Bigez has changed nick to Eva1 21:56 TotalDramaFan123 has changed nick to Noah2 21:56 <@Eva1> *lifts dumbells* 21:56 <@Eva1> Oh, it's you. 21:56 <@Eva1> Book worm. 21:56 <@Eva1> >.> 21:56 Iron Woman. 21:57 <@Eva1> *lifts Noah up by the neck* 21:57 <@Eva1> CARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN, STRING BEAN? :@ 21:58 Uh, no... no thanks. Can you release your iron grip on my neck please? 21:59 <@Eva1> *drops Noah to the ground* 21:59 <@Eva1> Just stay out of my way and we won't have a problem. -_-' 22:00 Oof! Thanks. We'll see how long I can afford to stay out of your way. =3= 22:01 <@Eva1> >.> 22:01 <@Eva1> We'll end the scene here. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions